Scraping and impact often occur in the process of transportation and installation of LED display screen box, which may cause problems, such as damage and shedding of LED lamp beads, in particular cause the high damage rate to the display screen with lamp beads of a dot pitch below 2 mm, thus seriously affecting the quality of LED display. At present, most manufacturers use fixed protective cover as protection device.
Chinese Patent Application No. 201320627087.6 discloses a packaging box for an LED display screen box. Two inserted-in elastic protective sleeves are placed in the packaging box body, a groove is formed in one end of each inserted-in elastic protective sleeve and a containing cavity is formed in the middle, the packaging box body is sleeved with the two inserted-in elastic protective sleeves from the two ends of the packaging box body to ensure that the packaging box body is contained in the containing cavity, thereby completely enclosing the LED module in the elastic protective sleeves. It can solve the influence of shake and stacking pressure on the quality of display screen box during transportation process. However, it cannot protect the display screen box during mounting or dismounting process, and the packaging box is set separately, which is not easy to manage.